This invention relates to can carriers of the type formed from relatively stiff paperboard having a plurality of openings for receiving the tops of metal cans filled with potable liquids. The openings are usually provided with a plurality of radially extending fingers at their respective peripheries, the ends of the fingers engaging beneath the chimes of the metal cans.
In the past, the diameter of the chimes at the top and bottom of any can was substantially the same as the diameter of the can. Similarly, the area of the can top and can bottom was substantially the same as the transverse cross sectional area of the can. These can proportions caused no difficulty upon stacking filled cans in carriers.
The current industry trend in can manufacture is to reduce the top can diameter to a 202 size (22/16"). This reduction lowers cost since the top of cans with the common pull tab opening is the most expensive element of the construction. The lower ends of the cans are also reduced in diameter. The packaging industry is now having problems with this smaller diameter. The bottoms of the cans do not flatly nest into the 202 tops, causing unstable stacking in retail stores and during distribution. This new can-to-can nest resembles a shallow ball and socket fit with the result that there is a sliding or rocking between the ends of corresponding upper and lower aligned cans.